Guild/Aiqing
ღ 爱 aiqing (The Love) ღ "Aiqing is a place where the best people gather!" - Li-Mei K. "Aiqing was made to create friendship, not war." - Samuel B. "Aiqing is no doubt the best guild ever." - Zelosis ღ 服务 Server: Bigmama ღ ღ 国家 Kingdom: Lanos ღ ღ 战争 Camping: 爱 aiqing640 ღ ღ 月色 Moon Color: Aiqing Red. ღ 通知 Announcements * 活动 Event: Sunday, March 2, 5:30 PM PST (GMT -8) * 活动 Event: Sunday, February 17, 4 PM PST (GMT -8) * 活动 Event: Friday, January 12, 6 PM PST (GMT -8) * 活动 Event: Monday, December 25 - Sunday, December 31 * 活动 Event: Saturday, November 17, 2 PM PST (GMT -8) 规则 Requirements of Aiqing Upon joining, you must be accepted by all officers and 20 members and agree to play by the following rules. :) ¤ 一. As an aiqing member, I must agree to above the level of 25, with a few exceptions. ¤ ¤ 二. As an aiqing member, I must agree to never scam, steal or break a promise. ¤ ¤ 三. As an aiqing member, I must agree to never spawn-kill anyone or randomly pk. ¤ ¤ 四. As an aiqing member, I must agree to have responsibility over my own account. ¤ ¤ 五. As an aiqing member, I must agree to be active and loyal to the guild family. ¤ Siras Truces: Oni, Static, REL1CS, lCHAOSl, Be, Shocking. Siras KoS: perki, exodias, WideAwake, Benmore1, tna, ZeroBoss. 环境 Environment ~ We have one of the best in-game environments in TWOM! ~ ~ Our openness to each other creates a sense of cohesion and unity ~ ~ In aiqing, we always help each other, because we want to help ~ ~ We are a big family of 40! ~ 银行 Bank Policy ∞ Need an item but can't afford it? AiqingBank will hold it for you! ∞ ∞ I agree to the following policy if I were to use AiqingBank: ∞ The item will NEVER be overpriced, in large quantities, or being bought for resell. The item will be worth under 1,000,000 gold. I will not change my mind once I have asked Bank to hold the item. I will buy the item from Bank within one week of hold. As an officer, my withdrawals must not exceed 50k per withdrawal, 1 withdrawal per month. As an officer, I will contribute to bank every month. 活动 The Aiqing Games » Monthly events hosted by the guild! « » 活动 Most Popular Events « » Race! Test your speed! « » Hide n' Seek! Test your stealth! « » Scavenger Hunt! Test your luck! « » Experience! Test your strategy! « » Fight! Test your intelligence! « » 活动 The Next Event! « » Who: Laeya, sDewpearls. « » What: The Hunger Games. « » When: Check Kakao for your scene. « » Where: Wingfril Island, Inotia. « » How: We will make an aiqing Hunger Games! « » Prize: Get to be on YouTube. « » The Aiqing Games Status: On « 社团 Our Guild (in order of join date) ❀ Guildmaster ❀ 3x 温柔 sDewpearls (The Gentle) ❀ ❀ Officers ❀ ❀ Founder: 3x 乐意 limei640 (The Willing) ❀ ❀ Assistant: 3x 友好 MamaMana (The Friendship) ❀ ❀ Security Affairs: 3x 勇气 Alpines (The Courage) ❀ ❀ Update Manager: 2x 诚实 Viskon (The Honest) ❀ ❀ Event Keeper: 2x 开心 Laeya (The Happy) ❀ ❀ Boss Team Leader: 3x 强壮 iBase (The Powerful) ❀ ❀ Bank: 1x 银行 AiqingBank (The Bank) ❀ ❀ Members ❀ ❀ 3x 美丽 Summer141 (The Beautiful) ❀ ❀ 3x 成立 iBUFFBOYi (The Inception) ❀ ❀ 3x 回忆 lilbooger (The Memorable) ❀ ❀ 3x 欣赏 SidRainX (The Appreciation) ❀ ❀ 3x 能干 Muffn (The Capable) ❀ ❀ 3x 成熟 brain00 (The Disciplined) ❀ ❀ 2x 可爱 Hylia11 (The Cute) ❀ ❀ 3x 热情 yizimii (The Enthusiastic) ❀ ❀ 2x 爱心 bubbles222 (The Caring) ❀ ❀ 3x 鼓励 lexluuther (The Encouraging) ❀ ❀ 3x 决心 adik (The Determination) ❀ ❀ 2x 勇敢 TofuPanda (The Risk-Taker) ❀ ❀ 2x 希望 IamD3ath (The Desire) ❀ ❀ 3x 快活 tiffiny (The Fun) ❀ ❀ 2x 奇妙 ISmkFlwrs (The Random) ❀ ❀ 3x 天真 vitt (The Innocent) ❀ ❀ 3x 小兔 Lapan26 (The Bunny) ❀ ❀ 2x 兄弟 LexJr (The Brother) ❀ ❀ 2x 善良 xLucrecia (The Kind) ❀ ❀ 3x 善良 ggadonam (The Protector) ❀ ❀ 3x 大胆 lDlestiny (The Creative) ❀ ❀ 3x 友好 Zurie (The Friendly) ❀ 社团 The BF2 Campers of 爱 aiqing640 (in order of join date) ° Guildmaster ° ° 温柔 Fallensnow (The Gentle) ° ° Officers ° ° 温柔 Dawnpearl (The Gentle) ° ° 诚实 ViskonX (The Honest) ° ° 勇气 A1pine (The Courage) ° ° Members ° ° 开心 Daesey (The Happy) ° ° 帮助 Supportyz (The Helpful) ° ° 奇妙 ISmokeGras (The Random) ° ° 成熟 Arbor (The Disciplined) ° ° 理解 iPerson (The Understanding) ° 收获 Achievements ☆ Top 10 Ranking Board ☆ ☆ Level 35+ Members ☆ ☆ Rare Items ☆ ☆ Guild Bank ☆ ☆ Guild Events ☆ ☆ Guild Campers ☆ ☆ 2-year-old Guild ☆ ღ Thank you, aiqing. 谢谢你们。ღ ღ 加入 Please PM an officer in-game to apply to join! ღ Category:Guilds